Numerosity
In 1969, for the first season of Sesame Street, Jim Henson produced and directed a series of live-action short films teaching numbers. Ten segments were produced, for the numbers 1 through 10. The shorts were highlighted by the use of animated graphics, supplied by Henson, and a song, performed by the Kids and individually registered with the American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers as, for example, "Ten Song (Song of Ten)." The series has also been referred to as "‘The Baker’ films"Borgenicht, David. Sesame Street Unpaved. p. 44 or "baker segments"Morrow, Robert W. Sesame Street and the Reform of Children's Television. Index. due to the presence of a baker as the final gag in each film. Each film opened with an animated sequence where kids counted up to 10 and then back to 1 (this sequence was remade for various Number of the Day segments from 1 to 20 during the 36th season). Another animated sequence followed, as children would count to the specific number, in choral voice over, while animated numbers zoomed around the screen. After the segment's number was announced, several human characters, ranging from jugglers to professors, would present that number with various objects. Finally, a baker melodically announced that segment's number of desserts, and fell down a flight of stairs. Jim Henson dubbed the voice of the baker, while another actor played the character on screen. These segments were featured regularly on Sesame Street until 1988. List of segments Episode numbers denote first appearance according to CTW Archives. * "One Song (Song of One)" (Episode 0086) One bird, one belly button, one cow, one penny, one wedding cake. Notes: This is one of the few baker films to feature a Muppet, in this case, Little Bird. * "Two Song (Song of Two)" (Episode 0001) Two ice cream cones, two turtles, two heads, two hats, two butterflies, two chocolate cream pies. * "Three Song (Song of Three)" (Episode 0001) Three balls, three peas, three crocodiles, three eggs, three little pigs, three birthday cakes. Notes: Jim Henson makes an on-screen cameo as a juggler, and his son Brian appears as the kid who says "three peas." * "Four Song (Song of Four)" (Episode 0006) Four dolls, four balloons, four fish, four wrenching toys, four arms, four root beer floats. * "Five Song (Song of Five)" (Episode 0006) Five fingers, five ice cream sodas, five monsters, five frogs, five dimes, five fancy fruit cakes. Notes: the version heard on The Sesame Street Book & Record included five horns, five dogs and five coconuts. It was also released on Songs from the Street. * "Six Song (Song of Six)" (Episode 0011) Six chicks, six squares, six flying things, six cats, six cameras, six strawberry shortcakes. * "Seven Song (Song of Seven)" (Episode 0011) Seven straws, seven circles, seven ducks, seven spooky spiders, seven nickels, seven pumpkin pies. * "Eight Song (Song of Eight)" (Episode 0016) Eight blocks, eight clocks, eight puppets, eight puppies, eight ping-pong balls, eight raspberry pudding desserts. * "Nine Song (Song of Nine)" (Episode 0016) Nine noodles, nine nails, nine lights, nine mice, nine quarters, nine coconut custard pies. Note: Rowlf makes a rare Sesame Street cameo in this sketch. * "Ten Song (Song of Ten)" (Episode 0021) Ten toes, ten triangles, ten pins, ten Indians, ten wind-up toys, ten chocolate-layer cakes. Notes: A few years after the broadcast of this skit, the "ten Indians" were replaced with "ten bells." This sketch was reviewed by Oscar the Grouch and Telly Monster (and imitated by Ernie) in a Sneak Peek Previews sketch. The "ten bells" version of this segment was included in The Street We Live On. Some pictures and dialog were included in Sesame Street Unpaved. Sources Category:Sesame Street Live-Action Sketches Category:Henson Films